Emma Jones
by shipwreckedwords
Summary: It's Killian and Emma's honeymoon, but Killian has made a huge, unfortunate mistake. A honeymoon fic that could be a oneshot, but might very well turn into something else if I want it to. Captain Swan.


**I won't delay you long with my authorial ramblings, but I just wanted to say thanks for stopping by and if you feel the desire to tell me whether it's worth me continuing this story or ever writing again, it would be much appreciated.**

**Also, Once Upon at Time is not mine. Fairy-tales do belong to everyone, but these particular characters were created by far more creative minds than mine.**

The light was the first thing she noticed. It was a warm orange that filtered down through the glass panes of a window high above her. Then Emma became aware of many things all at once. The smell of pine. The mild scratch of unfamiliar sheets. And most of all, the complete silence that enveloped her, broken only by the quiet rush of slow breathing behind her.

It was at that moment that Emma felt the wave of fear drive her eyes wide, and set her blood careening through her veins. Adrenaline pumping, she forced herself to remain still while she tried desperately to remember where she was and how she had got there. Fear of the unknown came second nature to Emma, and after waking up disorientated, lost and lonely in so many different homes as a child, it was hard not to have the same response decades later. Just as she decided to risk rolling over to face her potential kidnapper, she felt a strong hand clasp her waist.

"Mmm, Swan."

Emma's heart rate stabilised almost immediately at the gentle voice, still husky with sleep, and though she had jerked with fright when she first felt a large hand on her skin, she now turned and relaxed into the embrace of her new husband, who was now awake and watching her with an odd mix of awe and curiosity. Unwilling to explain her response immediately, Emma buried her face in his chest and let her memories of the previous day resurface...

…Henry waking her before dawn, shouting, "You're getting married today, you're getting married, get up, get up, get up!" Apparently children don't understand the concept that one of the most crucial parts of preparing for a wedding is getting lots and lots of sleep, especially when said wedding is to be held IN THE AFTERNOON, HENRY...

…Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret fussing over every detail of her dress and her flowers while she tried to swat them away and inform them that it was _only a wedding_ and Ruby's sarcastic retort, "yes, and you're_ only_ a princess..."

…The grin of delight on David's face as he offered her his arm, and how he had almost dragged her through the door when the music began and all her fear and doubt (and a certain memory of standing alone against a wall waiting for someone else who had promised her forever) had almost made her forget everything she knew about Killian and flee the church, high heels or no...

...And the moment she was sure would stay with her forever. The moment when the world seemed to stabilise as her eyes came to rest on the man at the end of the aisle. Clad in a dark red, silver-buttoned vest, boots and a leather jacket almost indistinguishable from his typical pirating gear, Emma had forgotten her worries immediately, smiling wryly as she recalled his horror at the thought of wearing "one of those flimsy paper jackets the crocodile adored so bloody much." His eyes were bright, he was wearing one of his rare genuine smiles, and everything about his infuriatingly attractive face told her that nothing in the room but her meant a thing to him.

That same infuriatingly attractive face was now silently demanding that she share her thoughts. Killian's hand had moved from her waist to stroke her hair out of her eyes and tilt her face upwards to look at him.

"Morning, Swan."

"Hmm, I guess it is." She felt the exhaustion of the previous day catch up with her, and laid her head back down against his chest, tangling her hand that was not curled between their bodies in his own.

"Are you regretting your choice already, love? It is generally considered rather foolish to wed a pirate." A devilish smile betrayed his confidence that this was not the case, but there was a gentleness to his question that showed his genuine concern.

"No, it's not that. I just – I woke up and forgot where I was, that's all. But I guess that's what happens when you let a pirate get away with a surprise honeymoon, I haven't had as long to get used to the cabin-in-the-snow idea as you have."

"It was your mother's idea, actually," he replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly but choosing not to dwell on why she had been unsettled by the unfamiliarity. "She said you would like being in a completely new climate. And she didn't like what I originally had in mind."

"Oh? And what was that?"

Killian pursed his lips, hoping she wouldn't react with the same laughing disbelief that Snow White had. "I was just going to sweep you away on my ship so I could be sure I had you to myself for a while." He waited patiently for her to inform him of all the reasons why that was NOT an appropriate honeymoon idea, but instead her eyebrows knitted together and her face coloured.

"Killian, do you know what you've let her do? Oh I am going to absolutely murder her, that devious, manipulative – that woman can't even let me – my bloody honeymoon!"

"Emma love. Calm down and explain."

"She's - ohhhh she's good - Killian, not only have you let my mother talk you out of us having a honeymoon somewhere totally alone, you've let her choose the very place we go. She knows exactly where we are and how to get here."

Killian's eyes began to widen with understanding. "So…"

"So there is absolutely NO way we are going to have this whole week to ourselves. That woman has the worst case of separation anxiety I've ever seen."

Killian groaned and shut his eyes. Before he had the chance to let out a string of some choice words of rage, however, Emma's lips closed abruptly on his, silencing him effectively and pushing thoughts of his mother in law to the furthest recesses of his mind. As Emma pulled away, he looked up dazedly at the delightfully beautiful woman above him. His wife.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you, Emma Jones."


End file.
